1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof tiles, and more particularly, to barrel roof tiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The barrel design for roof tiles is quite attractive and popular. However, when installed, the roof tiles overlap each other and become even more sensitive to the weight of persons walking over them, such as roof repair persons. It is not unusual for roof tiles to become brittle from the exposure to the elements thereby making them more susceptible to the weight of the repair persons.